Arkonian Republic
Overview The Arkonian republic (Often referred to as Arkonia) is a faction waiting for the release of RoVerse, and the beginning of the application period. Arkonia stands out as one of the few democratic factions among the large amounts of Empires Lore In the year 2146, The Sol colonies were unable to hold any more people, after a brief war over resources between the colonies of Earth, Mars, Europa, and Titan, the colonies united to begin the Shephard program, which ordered the construction of massive colony ships to be launched towards multiple habitable systems, carrying 100,000 people in Cryostasis, The 3 ships which are known to have been launched, The first and most important of them all was the Halcyon. The Halcyon was the first of the colony ships, equipped with large centrifuges to generate artificial gravity, and equipped with fusion torch drives and a large central RAIR (Ram augmented Interstellar Rocket). Launching 15 years after the crisis began, the halcyon was able to clear the ring of fire rapidly and enter interstellar space, however, a few light-years into the journey, the Halcyon entered a wormhole, which made it the first-ever craft to achieve FTL travel in human history, however, the Ship was now millions of lightyears off-target Colony Age Upon the ship engaging its emergency protocol, the colonists were confused by the ship being in orbit of a yellow star similar to the sun, instead of the red dwarf of TRAPPIST, the Colonists were also alarmed by the fact that it was the year 2950 quickly named the star Fiera and begun the deployment of the colony onto the nearby planet of Fiera-2, soon to be known as Arkonia, the colony began to explore the planet and discovered life similar to the ones on Earth, this made the development of the main colony, known as New Phoenix and lead to smaller colonies beginning to appear in other areas of Arkonia, and eventually, the colonization of Fiera-3, later known of Daedelus Things were kept in check by the Colony Representatives who formed the United Colonies of Fiera, who were pre-assigned Colony managers by mission control, they were well respected by the colonists, and the colony rapidly grew into having cities and becoming fully self-sustaining, however the Halcyon remained as a reminder of where they had come from, it was around this time that Fiera-1, Geneva, was colonized. However, this peace would not last, as one man sought total power over the new world. Imperial Age A man whose name is forgotten to most organized a coup with his large and influential family, they bombed the hub of the UCF, killing most of the representatives, and they quickly moved in and took power, anyone who opposed was quickly put down due to the large number of illegal arms acquired by the family, making them the largest military force on Arkonia, New Phoenix was turned from a beacon of hope into a city for the rich, with the people in it driven out by force, fleeing the treacherous lands to get to other settlements. The new Arkonian Emperor enforced strict new rules to enforce his family's rule, banning all aside from his army from owning firearms and abolishing all forms of democracy, the colony representatives who survived maintained their positions, and were supported by the settlements they stood up for, he responded by performing napalm strikes on the schools of the settlements. Not all were contempt with his rule, however, especially the miners and orbital workers, who became overworked and underpaid, they began performing acts of disobedience, such as forming the illegal GRIP racing league, and long strikes, which lead to crackdowns and cover-ups, this lead to the forming of a rebellion, which began a civil war by rescuing the Halcyon from being scrapped to construct warships, the miners modified their civilian ships into warships and begun open rebellion against the Arkonian Empire, the war brought turncoats from the Arkonian fleet, including the much-respected Second Lieutenant Amanda Cole, who's strategic genius begun turning the tide in the rebellion's favor, this momentum gained was halted by the discovery of a new ship in production, the AIS Invictus, the first Invictus class battlecruiser, mounted with the first-ever capital scale plasma lance. A plan was made by the now Admiral Cole, in which the ship would be vented via emergency protocols and the ship taken over and taken by the rebels as an ultimatum, the plan was executed almost perfectly, however, a shift in the plan came when Cole discovered that her parents were executed in a political purge which destroyed New Phoenix, out of her rage, she ordered the plasma lance to be fired upon the Arkonian capital of Sierra, completely leveling the city. The rebels quickly declared victory and using the politicians in their ranks, they established the Arkonian Republic, with President Phillip Handervoot taking power due to his actions as a war hero, wielding his legendary but mysterious revolver, often nicknamed as Big Iron. The Age of Exploration The Arkonian Republic quickly became respected among the people after quickly proving it's worth by pushing the Imperial Remnants out of the system, this was backed by the Arkonian Militia becoming the official Arkonian Marines, Geneva became a place of technological advancement and development, with the first ever grav skiffs and walkers. the Arkonian Fleet became rapidly expanded upon, as the standard kinetic weaponry of the fleet becoming replaced by plasma weaponry. This was until a mysterious craft was detected somehow caught in the orbit of Arkonia, the craft appeared spherical in nature with small winglets on the edge, the craft was taken to the Geneva research labs and disassembled, which lead to a rather violent case of explosive decompression, as the researchers had no idea the ship's pilot was still alive. After the incident, the researchers were able to fully research the technologies in the ship, which lead to the development of the first-ever FTL drive, the Iktor drive, which heavily modified the short jump drive into an interstellar capable of moving capital ships. To celebrate this success, a probe named Voyager 3, a tribute to the first interstellar probes created by humanity, the probe successfully preformed an interstellar jump, a monumental moment in human and Arkonian history, the craft was able to transmit images from its flight, revealing other ships in the galaxy, stations and revealing a new system, the Thakkad system. The planet Thakkad was discovered to be resource-rich and became a miners haven, this was joint by the arrival of the Thakkadian bandits, who's only goal is to cause anarchy on the planet, despite this, the planet the discovery place of the Higgs-Boson Drive, a drive which allows ships without a FTL drive to travel interstellar through the use of jump gates. However, their use of FTL travel got the attention of other parties, and it wouldn't be long before the Arkonian Republic would face it's first foreign threat. The Vixanian War In 3000 (50AH), a mysterious fleet arrived in the distant space colony of Proxima, the fleet were large and more advanced than anything the Arkonians had, the Arkonian fleet deployed on high alert and attempted first contact with the fleet, this was met by the fleet opening fire upon the fleet, an intense battle ensued, but the Arkonians were drastically outclassed and were destroyed, as well as the colony. The Vixanian War had fully begun. During the war, the Arkonian ground forces stationed on Thakkad had to fight off the Vixanian ground forces on limited resources will, despite their technological inferiority, constant orbital bombardments and countless losses, the Marines were somehow able to hold the planet from the Vixanians, to the point the Marines adopted the motto "Non est periculum magnum" No threat too great. The war in space wasn't going as well, as the fleet was pushed back to the core systems, all outer colonies and stations were evacuated or destroyed. The Arkonian fleet under the command of Admiral Cole began to take in asymmetrical warfare, minimizing the weakness of the Arkonian ships by using the powerful plasma lances in multiple hit and run attacks. This was successful in stalling the advance of the Vixanian armada, but it would not be long before the Vixanians prepared their ultimate weapon, a thermal lance which caused stars to burn their fuel faster and eventually explode, the Arkonians without any hope threw a desperate attack on the main fleet and the Empress' flagship, the Empress' spear In the meanwhile, the Vixanians were divided, as the Empress had no part in starting this war, instead her overconfident and overzealous admirals opened fire as they believed that the Arkonians were just pirates, in the midst of the war, the Empress sent one of her most trusted assistant, Madam Alald Tinels, to meet with the Arkonians in an attempt to end the war peacefully, this did not last as a terrorist cell on Arkonia assassinated her. The battle of Fiera begun when the fleet began emerging from the asteroid belt around the outer planet Solstice and began firing on the Spear, with the Dreadnought ARS Titanicus taking the lead due to its unique modification of shielding, which allowed the ship to take a lot more fire then the unshielded ships, the Titanicus, captained by Vice Admiral Shaw, pulled alongside the Spear and began preforming a broadside with the ship, this was all part of the plan as an Arkonian bomber squadron were sent in to use the gap made by the fleet to disable the weapon, all but 3 of the bomber wing were destroyed, and the mission seemed useless if it wasn't for a single bomber breaking formation and flying towards the thermal lance, in which it launched it's payload directly down the barrel and crippling the weapon. In the meantime, an Arkonian Marine Boarding party was sent aboard the ship, whilst aboard the ship, the team was able to break through the defenses and broke the slaves aboard out of their cells and escaped on dropships. However, from the shadows, a new fleet emerged, the Ninazu Collective revealed themselves from the shadows of deep space, causing the Vixanians to flee from the system, never to be seen again. It was later discovered that the Ninazu were investigating the mysterious jumps from this sector of space, as it matched the signature of their drives, the Arkonians realized that their technology was based off theirs and admitted to being the source, the Ninazu left the system to return to their area of space. Now with the technology needed to hold their own in the stars, the Arkonian Republic began to expand beyond their small section of the galaxy. Government Arkonia is a democratic regime based on Weimar Republic structure. There is one, eternal President which guards justice and plays the symbolical role as the head state representative, which can be vetoed (forced to resign) if majothe rity of the Senate will agree to the initiated veto. The Chancellor (head of the Senate) is the main governor of the state, only the President has more power. Chancellors are being elected every two weeks since the first election in a party election - victorious party leader automatically takes the chancellor role. Chancellor can enact any law or initiate voting in a standard Senate voting procedure. Just like President, chancellor can be vetoed with a majority of votes, if President will join the veto. Ministers are being assigned by Chancellor, or optionally President. They can enact minor law which concerns their ministry in a standard Senate voting procedure. Senators are people who were accepted as members of parties, or assigned by the President. They can vote in a standard Senate voting procedure, but cannot initiate voting if they are not ministers. They can still represent the country in its foreign affairs and diplomacy and discuss about the laws. Elections 16.09.2018 ''United Arkonia ''party won the election with 42.11% of votes. Silvester Chervinov - former advisor became The First Chancellor of Arkonia. New chancellor promises to follow his liberal program statements - materialism, generous research funding, free market policy, individualism, improvement of foreign relations, industrialism. Second place was taken by Arkonian Alliance with 31.58% of votes. Coalition with CRC may give them major power in Senate, as opposition. 30.09.2018 Arkonian Alliance party won the election with 40% of votes. Dot, Minister of Technology became new chancellor of Arkonia. During his tenure the election frequency was changed to monthly. Chancellor, in his party program, promises neutral policy, social programs and economical prosperity. United Arkonia lost its popularity due to their compromised reputation - opening undone border checkpoint for immigrants, and faulty visa program. Association of Arkonian Royalists had good chances of victory, but final votes moved AAA away. Reigns of Dot are considered to be positive by many senators, and President himself. All elections have been put on hold as UPRP spies were discovered in parties, it is unknown when they will resume due to the fact Doge as of now is focusing on IRL stuff, which includes learning Lua Trivia * Arkonia is responsible for the infamous toaster, a ship that was shown in newsletter #92 that has become a meme well after the Arkonian's presumably destroyed it. Eventually, the toaster was returned to the arkonians where it has become a symbol of Arkonia Category:Factions Category:All